


Big Time Victory.

by crackhaus



Category: Big Time Rush, Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackhaus/pseuds/crackhaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Time Rush members, Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall transfer to Hollywood arts. Friendship, fights, and love!<br/>Rated Mature for intense kissing, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Time Victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.  
> This is my second fanfic, the last one I deleted. It wasn't going so well. (:

"Did you hear, Tori?"  Robbie asked, popping up behind her at her locker.

 

"Whoa! Robbie, don't do that again, please." Tori fixed her frazzled hair. "Now, heard what?"

 

"Big Time Rush is transffering to Hollywood arts!" Robbie said.

 

"Big Time Rush! They're awesome!" Tori almost screamed.

 

"What happened?" Cat Valentine said, joining the group.

 

"Nothing." Robbie said, not feeling like repeating it.

 

"You're so mean to me!" Cat screamed. Robbie rolled his eyes and walked off.

 

"Big Time Rush is transferring here." Tori said, closing her locker.

 

"Really? Wow! Carlos is a hottie." Cat said, beaming. Tori laughed.

 

"Cmon Cat, let's get to Sikowitz's class."

 

 _  
Back at the Palmwoods.   
_

 

"James we're late! Put the mirror down and let's GO!" Logan yelled from the backseat.

 

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He put the car in drive, and started down the road.

 

 _  
lalalala.   
_

 

"Look there it is, JAMES PULL IN, PARK, PARK, PARK." Carlos said, seeming a little _too_ excited for his first day at a new school. Kendall was first out of the car though.

 

"I wonder what the girl situation is like here?" Kendall said, walking up beside James.

 

"Why do you think I put on _extra_ Cuda?" James said, looking proud.

 

"A little too much, eh James?" Logan teased. Carlos laughed. They pushed opened the doors, and walked into the crowded hallways. No one seemed to react, which James didn't expect.

 

"Not even one glance? I'm James Diamond!" He said. "I mean...we're Big Time Rush!" He turned to the others behind him, they all nodded at him in approval.

 

"Well guys, I'm gonna head too-" Before Carlos could finish, he was bumped in to.

 

"Oh! I'm so, so, so sorry!" Cat Valentine said, frantically picking up her books, and fly-away papers.

 

"It's alright, I had my helmet on." Carlos had a goofy/happy look on his face, and he too went to help with the papers. That's when they both looked up and actually saw each others faces.

 

"Woooooow." Carlos said, with a day-dreamy like look, plastered onto his face. Cat giggled her 'signature giggle' and looked down at her books; her cheeks a light rose red.

 

"I'm Cat." She said, shaking Carlos' hand. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to go! Sikowitz is going to have a fit." Sikowitz and Cat had a kind of love/hate relationship.

 

"Wait! I'm going to Sikowitz too, I'll walk you there." Carlos said, smiling.

 

" _You're taking and acting class?_ " Logan, James, and Kendall all said at once. Carlos just looked at each one of them, and shrugged. Then they were off down the hallway.

 

"Well, boys, I'll be off, I have gym." James said, walking down the opposite hallway.

 

"I have science, seeya at lunch Kendall!" Logan said, walking up the staircase. Kendall waved and looked around, most of the hallway had cleared out. He had art, so he'd have to go in the same direction Carlos and Cat went. Then too the left. He walked kind of slow at first, admiring the painted lockers, but sped up when he saw the time.

 

"Mr. Knight, a little late, aren't we?" The art teacher questioned him. She glared at him through half circle glasses.

 

"S-sorry, I got lost?" Kendall said, thinking up the quickest lie possible.

 

"Very well, find a table." Kendall nodded and looked around the room, he saw one possible seat, next to a girl with long curly brown hair. He could only see the back of her. He took a seat, setting his bookbag down next to him, he'd have to get his locker later. Kendall looked around the room, it seemed that everyone was doing clay sculptures, with partners.

 

"Hi, I'm Kendall." He said, looking at the girl's sculpture.

 

"Hold on, let me finish shaping the nose on my clay sculpture of myself." She pinched the clay a little, finishing the nose. "Now." She turned to him. "Hi, Kendall, I'm Trina, Trina Vega." She shook his hand. Kendall kind of stared at her or a few seconds.

 

 _"She's so hot."_ Kendall thought to himself.

 

  
_Meanwhile, in Gym class, with James._   


 

"Dude, are you gonna throw that ball or not?" A boy yelled from across the gym at James.

 

"I will, I will." James said, admiring his reflection in the shiny rubber ball. They were playing dodgeball today. It was boys against girls. James threw the ball and hit a girl on the thigh. Who threw a little fit. He grabbed another ball and looked for his next target. Then he spotted a girl standing in the back. She had a blue streak in her hair.

 

"Hey man, who's that girl in the back, with the blue in her hair?" James asked the boy next to him.

 

"Oh, her? That's Jade." Beck replied, throwing his ball, hitting a chubby girl trying to make a run for it. "Hey, you're one of the four new boys, right? I'm Beck." He said.

 

"Oh, hi Beck, yea. I'm James." He removed his eyes from Jade and faced Beck. Then the bell rang.

 

"Yes! Lunch time." Beck said. "Hey, seeing as you probably don't have any friends here, besides the other three guys, you should sit with me and my friends, we have room."

 

"Sounds like a plan!" James said, walking off to grab his backpack.

 


End file.
